


The SOLDIER and The Baker || Cloud Strife ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: All Final Fantasy's + All The Time [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Aerith ships cloud and reader, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Romance, mini series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Living in Sector 5 was never an easy life but you got by, while your parents maybe gone you’d do anything to keep their memories alive by all the recipes they left you though it doesn’t stop you from dreaming about a man you’ve never met before.With your little bakery near a familiar church, you’d love it  people come in upset and leave with a smile.That is until your close friend Aerith brings in a guy who doesn’t even seem to know what a smile and you finally realize he is the man from your dreams but at least he was smiling in them and you soon made it your determination to make him look a little happy or at least to see what his smile really looks like.That is until a certain President finds out what you really are, dropping his efforts on Areith he think’s you’re his best option now. He’ll just have to make sure his son doesn’t find about you.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Cloud Strife & Reader, Cloud Strife/Reader
Series: All Final Fantasy's + All The Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713262
Comments: 15
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Take’s place during Final Fantasy 7 - So right now Rufus is not president, he and the reader were childhood friends until Rufus’s father started to sniff around in their backgrounds and the parents took the reader away though keeping the reader {aka their daughter } safe they were killed due to them not giving up the readers location.
> 
> And the reason why the President wants her so badly is because he finds out that the Reader is half Cetra.
> 
> The Epilogue will take place after Advent Children.

Jolting awake you did your best to calm your racing heart, you did your best to remember what happened. It felt like something out of your past though you weren’t a little girl and the boy who always showed up in your dreams, his eyes weren’t that familiar shade of blue you were used to seeing. No…these eyes, they were Mako eyes.

Sighing you sat up from your bed then pushed the sheets off your body, wetting your lips you quickly changed then headed off to your little bakery. You hoped to see a new face today, some days it got boring. While you loved the costumers that came in you wanted something different, something exciting to happen.

Blowing out a strand of hair out of your face you rushed down the steps leading to a small bakery. Grinning you took your apron off the wall, slipping it on you placed your hands on your hips. “Time to get started!.”

* * *

  
  


Cloud didn’t know why he agreed to do this, he should be heading back to see how the others not tagging along with this energetic woman. 

“Why am I following you again?”

“Because Y/n makes the best sweets! and she’s my best friend too! I really can’t wait for you to meet her!.” Laughing she rocked on her heels, it didn’t take long to get to the little bakery.

“Yippy.”

Aerith rolled her eyes as she opened a door stepping in, immediately hit with the scent of chocolate. “Try to give her a smile.”

Cloud sighed then frowned as he adverted his eyes though seeing a small figure step out holding a try the man was taken back by how pretty they were. Digging his nails into his palm he assumed that you were the one Aerith was talking about.

Placing down they tray of freshly baked cookies you caught a flash of pink, nearly squealing you wrapped your arms around the taller’s woman’s neck tugging her in for a hug. “Aerith!”

“haha! how have you’ve been y/n!.”

“I’m good…I’m happy you’re okay and oh…hello.” Letting out a nervous laugh you didn’t even see the tall blonde with a frown marrying his face. “I’m-” Holding your hand out, he glanced at it then turned his head away.

“Y/n…I know….I’m Cloud.”

Biting your lip you then dropped your hand, your fingers clutching the edge of your apron. “Oh well it’s nice to meet you Cloud.”

But once you were actually able to get a better glance at the man your eyes went wide for a fraction of second. Those were the eyes from your dreams, feeling a light pinch of pain in the back of your mind it didn’t take long for everything to go black.

Cloud felt rather uneasy, with you staring at him with wide eyes and a smile on your face. He didn’t know how to feel, nor did understand the strange pull he felt just being near you. But seeing your form suddenly go limp he knew that he had to catch you. You were surprisingly light in his arms though he did his best to try and calm Aerith’s nerves. 

“Which way to her room.”

“I/..this way.” Biting her lip the young woman quickly rushed of to lock the door of your bakery before she made her way to your room. “H-Hurry up!”

Staying at Aerith’s heels, Cloud just wanted to know why he felt like he had to protect you…or why you even fainted at all. Placing you down on the bed he then tugged at chair over. 

“I’ll watch over her for now.”

About to protest Aerith opened her mouth then nodded. “Im…I”ll be right back! make sure she stay’s safe.” Rushing out. Cloud just let out a snort then shook his head.

“Not like I have a choice.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i have a question for everyone and I need help, like what you’d like to see. 
> 
> I posted this on my tumblr page but I wanted to ask it her but I will post them at the end notes since it does contain spoilers for the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the sweet comments.

You were dreaming of him again, the man with the Mako eyes. You could not understand why you would dream of him when you never even meet. He would always smile at you, something that would make your heart soar though now everything shifted and he changed into your friend, the one you haven’t seen in years.

“Rufus!.”

Jolting awake, you winced then held your head, god why was your head pounding? Frowning you were suddenly startled by the voice your eyes went wide seeing the familiar man before you blacked out.

“Who the hell are you?”

“Cloud....you’re y/n right...Aerith is worried about you.”

Sighing you dropped your shoulders, your fingers clutching the blanket tightly. “I wish she wouldn’t....she needs to care about herself more.”You state though Cloud let out a snort, after meeting and getting to know the young woman he highly doubt that would happen.

“You talk in your sleep....didn’t think someone like you would know a man like Rufus Shinra.”

“Someone like me! what does that mean!” you snapped as you felt your cheeks grow warm.

Eyes going wide Cloud felt his own cheeks flush as he turned his head away. What the hell was he supposed to say? Someone cute? Who seemed nice? too good to know someone like the Presidents son. “Nothing...forget I even said it!.”

“You!! Not that it matters but if you must know we were childhood friends but then...well I had to move away and I didn’t see him again. He was...” Frowning you glanced back down at your lap. You really didn’t know what to say now, why did he care so much.

It’s not like you were even talking to Rufus, you haven’t seen him in years. You always did wounder what would happen if your parents never took you away. Biting you lip you were starting to hate the silence though thankfully it didn’t last long with Aerith stepping into the room. Once she saw that you were awake the young woman rushed to your side, her arms enveloping you in for a tight hug. 

“Thank goodness you’re alright Y/n!....I was so worried about you!.” Letting out a small chuckle you scratched your cheek. 

“So I’ve been told.”

Forcing a smile you tugged yourself out of the woman’s arms clearing out your throat. “Now since I’m up and that you’re here! how about you help me bring these cookies and breads to the Leaf House! I know the kids will love them!.”

“Perfect! then you can help me pick flowers for them to put in the home.” You two were laugh now though Cloud just hoped he could head back to the slums but catching the eye of you two he knew that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

“You’re coming too Cloud! Now you can be both our body guards! Lucky you!” Aerith beamed at the blonde as she grasped on arm while you grabbed the other hauling the man up.

Cloud let out an audible groan as your and Aerith dragged him off to her house, grinning you peered at the man.

“You don’t smile much do you?”

Taken back by the question, Cloud scoffed as he turned his head away not knowing how to respond to you.

“Well since you’re gonna be our body guard now!.” You weren’t going to question why he was guarding Aerith but you could always use the help. “I am determined to make you smile! I bet you’ll be even more handsome if you actually did.”

Laughing, Aerith let out her own giggle as she poked the blondes cheeks. “Oh! Y/n! he’s blushing! you’re just one step closer.”

Closing his eyes part of Cloud was already regretting for even barley agreeing to Aerith’s request though how bad can this be?

* * *

Laughing you gave a small bow to Elmyra, the woman who would look after once your mother passed away. Smiling you then clasped your hands behind your back. “I hope you enjoy the bread Elmyra! “

“You’re such a sweetheart Y/n...I know I will....are those cookies for the children.”

Nodding your head your fingers gripped the edge of your dress. “Oh yes though I think I may need to make more. Would it be alright if I borrow your kitchen?”

“Of course dear.”

Doing his best to drown out your excited voice as you spoke to the woman Cloud was trying to figure out why he was feeling so drawn to you though he stepped back once Aerith placed her face in front of his.

“Oh~ does someone have a crush?”

“What are you on about.” Scowling he crossed his arms over his chest, doing his best to hide his blush.

“How cute!” Aerith let out a soft as she turned to face where you and the woman who was like her mother talking. “She’s a wonderful friend...she’s always be their for me...even with after how much she’s lost.”

“Hmp.”

“I think you two would be cute together!” Aerith chimed giving a poke to the mans cheeks who’s eyes went wide. “You should give her a flower.”

Cloud didn’t think he could feel more embarrassed, what was wrong with her? why was she so persistent on this. “I’ll pass.”

“Oh you’re no fun.”

Rolling his eyes the man was startled then startled to see you rush over to him and Aerith. 

“Cloud...Aerith! will you two help me bake cookies for the children at Leaf House.!” You had a large smile on your face and Cloud was doing his best to look away.

“Yes”

“No”

“What Cloud means y/n...is that he’d love too!” Aerith gave you a smile though she scowled at the body guard. “Stop being such a jerk!” she whispered up at him. “This means a lot to her.”

Giving them both a relived smile you made your way towards the house, with Aerith happily trailing behind you while Cloud reluctantly followed.

Getting out the ingredients you needed you turned to the two already wearing an apron that Cloud couldn’t help but think looked cute on you.

“Let’s get baking!.” 

* * *

If Cloud had to pick something he’d never do again it would be baking, he didn’t understand how you were perfectly free of flour but him and Aerith were completely covered in it.

Letting out a laugh Aerith patted her dress, flour dust flying in the air. “That was fun Y/n but I’m gonna go take a shower before we pick the flowers for the kids!.”

Rushing off she left you both alone, biting your lip you turned to face the man before you let you a small laugh.

“What?”

“Your face.” Shaking your head you stepped forward which caused him to step back only for him to his the sink.

“I’m not going to bite Cloud.” Shaking your head you rose your apron then wiped the flour off his cheek. Body going tense for a moment he did his best to avoid from looking at you.

Sighing you then smiled then stepped back looking him over. “All gone!.”

“You could have just told me.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Giving him a wink Cloud was about to reply before Aerith bounded up the stairs. 

“Let’s go pick some flowers.”

Shoulders slumping Cloud let out a small sigh, Aerith shoving a basket against his chest. “Here you go Cloud!”

Grunting the man watched you leave out the door, Aerith still lingering by though it was Elmyra who grabbed his wrist stopping him.

“Take care of them.”

“That’s my job....or was my job.”

“Yup! thanks Cloud...so are you heading back to sector 7?” she asked walking over to him.

“Yea.” He glanced out the window, transfixed by watching you he blinked a few times once Aerith blocked his view of you.

“Great then I’ll show you the way!”

Shaking his head, he really didn’t understand her now. “Then why bring me here? What if the Turks show up again?”

“It would suck though I’ve dealt with them before.” She gave him a smile, though she was more worried about you. Aerith knew you were like her though she was determined to keep it that way, she didn’t want the Turks finding about about you. “Honestly I’m much more worried about you...what if you get lost huh? You’d just keep on going and you’d be to embarrassed to admit it.”

“Stop acting like you know me.” Cloud snapped though he found himself being ignored once Aerith turned to face Elmyra.

“Hey mom! I’m gonna take Cloud over to sector 7 okay! don’t worry I’ll bring y/n. along.”

Elmyra sighed as she walked over to Aerith, giving Cloud a once over she shook her head. “Okay, but why not wait until tomorrow? If you head out now, it will be dark out when you get back...Better rest up here and make the trip first thing in the morning.” she smiled placing her hands on Aerith’s shoulder. “When you’ll have daylight to spare.”

“She’s gotta point Cloud, not to mention I want y/n to get home safely.”

“She doesn’t live here?”

“No! she lives above her bakery.” Aerith gave him a weak smile before it turned to a full one. “But don’t you worry about her. Now let’s go get those flowers.”

“That wasn’t part of the deal.” Cloud rolled his eyes with a frown forming on his face.

“ You want more? Even though you have a priceless reward coming!? how about this! I’ll get you a date with Y/n! I’m positive she won’t say no.”

“W-wait I.”

“Perfect! now we kept our friend waiting long enough.” With a laugh Aerith tugged him out the door where he nearly slammed into you, only steadying himself by placing his hands on your shoulders. 

“S-Sorry!”

“Its okay!”

Both blushing, Cloud quickly stepped back then turned his head away as Aerith explained things to you.

“Okay! that sounds like a plan! Aerith has the most beautiful flowers.” Giving Cloud a smile you rushed ahead to pick a few. 

“You should pick one for Y/n...she’ll love that.”

“Huh?” Cloud didn’t even notice that he was watching you again though Aerith had a knowing smile on her face.

“She likes the blue ones.” Giving him a wink she followed after you though with a sigh Cloud started to help you both and once the three baskets were filled he lingered behind then glanced at the blue flowers. Shaking his head he made way back to the home where Aerith was waiting for you to grab the bake goods and once that was done you three were off to the Leaf House.

Cloud wasn’t surprised to see all the children flock around you, each of the kids grabbing a treat from the basket you held. Though you didn’t seem to mind, you were giving them all a kind smile, teasing each of the kids. He didn’t know why but he thought you’d be a wonderful mother. Kind, would do anything for her children but the more troubling thought was him picturing himself of being the father. 

No, he should not be thinking that. Sure you were a kind woman, pretty but he didn’t know you that well. Sighing he shifted his body unsure to what to do until you called out to him.

“Cloud!” Smiling you make your way over to him holding out a cupcake, you were smiling though he was positive Aerith was hiding somewhere cheering in silence. 

“I saved you a cupcake.” Giving him a wink you placed it in his hands, glancing at the treat the man barley had a chance to respond before you were rushing off. “Oh I completely forgot! I have to give some more treats out! I’ll meet you back at the house! hope you enjoy the sweets!.”

Sighing he shook his head then glanced down at the cupcake that seemed to be in the shape of a Chocobo, it was almost to cute to eat. Taking a small bite he was surprised with how good it was though he nearly dropped it when Aerith appeared in front of him.

“Stop doing that.”

“Stop doing what” Aerith blinked at him.

“Appearing in front of me! it’s annoying.” Cloud snapped though he quickly tugged the cupcake away when the woman tried to take it. 

“Let me have a bite.”

“Get your own.”

“I ate it already.”

Cloud scoffed before he quickly stuffed it his mouth. “Tough.”

“You’re no fun....where did Y/n go anyway.”

Swallowing the treat the man then licked his lips still tasting the frosting. Though he stumbled back once Aerith gave him a hard shove, who knew the woman could be that strong. “Idiot! you should have followed her!.”

“I’m sure she’s fine...” 

“Ohh! you better hope so! “

* * *

Wandering the sector you gave a smile to everyone you passed, handing out your treats whenever you could and waving hello to everyone that said hello. Smiling you clutched the basket in your fingers, you were trying to push that worrying feeling away. It was the same feeling you got before your mothers death, the same feeling whenever something went wrong and you couldn’t stop it.

Shaking your head you were trying to push the thoughts away before your body slammed into another. Looking up you tensed giving the man a weak smile, he was incredibly tall, bald and was wearing black sunglasses that covered his eyes. You couldn’t even tell what he was feeling since his face held no emotions. 

“I’m so sorry, my head is in the clouds.” Forcing out a laugh you reached out to grab the basket before he managed to grab it for you. 

“It’s quite alright....you are a baker.” Handing out the basket you nervously took it from him.

“Um yes...I learned it from my mother.” Giving him a smile you gasped then glanced up at the sky, the sun already setting. “I’m terribly sorry! but I have to go...please take the rest of these treats as an apologies.” Bowing to the man you placed the basket in his hand before rushing off, your dress blowing in the breeze.

Blinking Rude watched you leave, their was something familiar about you.Something that he could not place his finger on, that was a troubling thought. Glancing down at the basket filled with cookies, at least this was something he could give to Reno to get him off his back about losing that fight with that SOLDIER.

Sighing he knew that he should at least keep you in mind, maybe someone could dig up some information on you.

* * *

Rushing back to the home, you panted stumbling through the door. Glancing around the room you noticed everyone was staring at you. “S-Sorry! I lost track of time.”

Aerith shook her head as she gave you a smile. “It’s okay Y/n....you’re just in time for dinner.”

Sighing you returned the smile, you could always trust Aerith though your eyes went wide once you spotted the bruise forming on Clouds cheek. “Cloud! are you alright?”

“I’m...I’m fine.”

“If you say so.”Shaking your head you decided to not tell the others of your strange encounter. “Well what are we standing around for! lets eat.”

Digging into the food you tried to push the mans face from your mind and once you were done you were the first to leave the table. “Dinner was wonderful Elmyra.” Reaching for a plate the woman stopped you, giving you a smile she then gave you a small push up the steps. 

“You’ve done enough work today Y/n...go get some sleep. You too Aerith, beside’s I’d like to speak to Cloud.”

Holding back an irritated sigh, Cloud watched you and Aerith leave. Turning to face the woman he waited to see what she had to say.

It was something that had been bothering her, something that she couldnt just say in front of the girls but now with them gone she took her chance. “Judging by those eyes, I’m guessing you’re a SOLDIER.?”

“Ex-Soldier.”

Elmyra held back a scoff, like that mattered to her. She made a promise to your mother and she was intending on keeping it and she was intending on keeping Aerith safe. Turning her back to him she then made her way to the sink. “I hate to ask...but would you leave tonight? With out any fuss- No questions.?” She then turned around to face him. “You boys made a trade- a normal life for power...you can’t have it both ways.” 

Cloud was about to reply though he stopped when you rushed down the stairs, holding onto the banister you gave him a smile. “Cloud, your room is ready.” You then turned to face Elmyra giving her a smile too. “Goodnight.” Doing your best to ignore the tension between the two you then made your way back up the stairs to the room you were sharing with Aerith.

Frowning he glanced back at the woman before he made his way to the guest room, though once he got to his bed he was finding it hard to fall asleep, not when memories of his mother started to surface. Sighing he closed his eyes turning to his side and when he finally did fall asleep his dreams were filled with you.

Startled awake, Cloud frowned as he glanced out the window seeing how dark it was. Ruffling up his hair he tried to push his thoughts of you away. Glancing around the room he quickly picked up his buster sword. Closing his eyes he quietly left the room not wanting to wake you two up.

It didn’t take him long to leave the house though he lingered near a patch of blue flowers. Frowning for a moment he sighed picking one of them, it couldn’t hurt to leave on at your doorstep.

Walking down the empty streets, he almost made it out of of the sector before Aerith popped out.

“Well look who it is...talk about a coincidence.” Aerith place her hands on her hips giving him a smile.

Cloud let out a sigh as he walked towards her. “What are you doing here?”

“What are we doing here?”

“Huh?”

Sighing you slowly stepped out, you were holding your mothers Mythril Rod behind your back. “Hi.”

Slumping your shoulders you gave him a weak smile though Cloud didn’t know how to respond.

“We were waiting.” Aerith gave you a nudge forward.

“Why?”

“Because we’re not sick of you yet.”

“Lead on then.”

Giving him a nod Aerith smiled as she walked ahead, turning to Cloud you sighed placing your hand on his. “I’m sorry about this...but it won’t be so bad..I promise.”

Giving him one last smile you quickly caught up to Aerith, watching you leave Cloud flinched pressing his fingers to his head. he didn’t know what to call it but he saw his dream again. You were falling from an incredible height and he was reaching out to you as you fell.

Snapping out from what ever that was he watched you rock on your heels waiting for him near the exit. “You coming Cloud?”

Sighing he dug his nails into his palm, he was determined to not make that happen. He was going to protect you both at all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my first idea would be
> 
> A: the reader is off with Cloud, Tiffa and Barret, and the reader now know’s what they are thanks to Chocobo Sam telling them. {{ was thinking the readers knew him before she meet Reeves }}.
> 
> and the reader stops the fight between Cloud and Reno due to the readers Carbuncle biting Reno before he can drop the plate then offers herself and with the President watching Reno and Rude so she ends up going along with the two.
> 
> I can see this is where the Reader actually kisses him before she leads with Reno and Rude.
> 
> Which leads to them not dropping since the reader threatened to throw herself from the chopper if they did anything.
> 
> the next one
> 
> B: The reader still goes off with them but the plate still gets dropped and though Reno manages to snatch her before if falls so she’s screaming for Cloud.
> 
> and lastly.
> 
> C: The Reader goes with Aerith and she takes her place instead so Aerith can be with Marlene and the group finds out what happens when she returns with the little girl.
> 
> {{ and the reader could ask them to stop the plate from dropping if she marry’s Rufus, which they could agree too and this one could go with A too}}
> 
> so tell me what yall think, cause I dont know which idea i like better


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of the voting so far. {{ the options will be at the end again. }}
> 
> A: 1  
> B: 0  
> C: 1

Rude was stuck in a rather tough spot, the man did not know what to make of this. He thought he might be able to find any records of the young woman, it seemed to be as if they were completely wiped. Sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose, pulling of security footage of when he ran into you the man managed to get a picture of you.

He needed to know who you are, how did you know Aerith. Sighing he tilted his head to the side as he printed out a picture of you though tensed feeling crumbs hit his shoulder.

“She’s cute.” Even though it was muffled thanks to the food in the person's mouth Rude still knew who it was. “Who is she?”

“The girl I ran into.”

“The one who made these amazing muffin...haha really?....so did you get a name?” Reno asked peering at the picture of you from the candid photo, your hair was tied back in a loss ponytail and you were wearing a dress similar to Aerith’s. He thought you were rather pretty, he also thought that smile was cute but you must be someone important if Rude was looking into you.

“I did not.”

“So...you have nothing on her then?”

“You would be correct.”

“Well Shit.”

Rude sighed as he placed the picture down, maybe he should check into with Tseng to see if he could find something, or Rufus might know. 

“Shit indeed.”

* * *

“So Cloud...”

“hmm??” Cloud glanced over at you, he watched as your fingers clutched the Mythril Rod in your fingers.

“I...what was it like being a SOLDIER?” You sighed glancing up at the sky, you never knew why seeing the stars gave you so much comfort. Perhaps it was something that you used to do with your father until he vanished.

“It’s a job...I did it to keep people safe, a lot of good that did.”

Turning to face him, you just smiled at him. “I think you’re doing a wonderful job of watching me and Aerith.”

“Huh?” Cloud frowned then shook his head, he should have expected you to say something like that.

“Aw, I thought for sure that would have given me a smile.” You teased rushing off to where Aerith was.

Stopping in his tracks Cloud frowned for a moment then shook his head. “Try harder.”

Your laughter was his only response but it took a few quick strides for him to catch up with you.

“You can see the sky” Glancing up, that was something he wasn’t used too being stuck in Sector 7 and seeing that plate.

Aerith frowned as she looked up at the dark sky with a frown on her face. “They’re still working on a new plate. I don’t like this part of Midgar.” As you three walked down the dirt path she kept speaking. “Back when they were still building Midgar, there was an accident, and the plate fell. People were still moving in, so there weren’t an of lot living there at the time, but....” She stopped as you three ventured deep down the path until you all spotted the Wall Market in the distance, the lights shining brightly in the night.

“And that’s?”

“The underside of Sector 6. “Wall Market.” A real special place.” Aerith then stepped in front of him tilting her head to the side. “But I’m sure you already knew that, right?”

Cloud frowned then turned his head away. “I didn’t tell you?”He then let out a sigh glancing away from you. “I enlisted pretty much right after I left home.” He then turned his attention to look at the stars. “Dunno much about this place, or any of the slums.”

Biting back a comment you then forced a smile on your face as your grasped his hand. “Don’t worry Cloud! that's what you have me and Aerith for!.”

“I.”

Aerith smiled nodding her head not letting him get a chance to speak.”Y/n is right ya know.” Though that didn’t stop her from telling him about the Wall Market, things you didn’t even know. 

“Lucky for you I know a different way to Sector 7....One that tragically doesn’t go through Wall Market.” Giving you a wink you were positive that you only saw she gave you a small nod to his hand. Sighing she grasped one of Cloud’s hand as you grasped the other. “And it’s just through this tunnel here.” she pointed a long tunnel ahead of you.

“It’s best if you just listen to her Cloud, Aerith isn’t going to stop.” You state though the man let out a defeated sigh. Muttering under your breath you three continued to walk through the dark tunnel into you had to duck under a broken beam.

Emerging under you couldn’t help but let out a groan. “Wonderful.” Seeing the Collapsed expressway, you started to wonder if you would ever make it to Sector 7.

“It’s been like this...ever since the plate fell.” Aerith shrugged as she let go of the man's hands peering down below.

“And their’s no other way?”

“It will be an adventure.”

Sighing you rolled your eyes though then let go of his hand once you reached a ladder. You and Aerith slipped down waiting for the man, tugged out the blue flower he wanted to give to you the man was amazed it was still intact.

Biting bit tongue, he took a deep breath deciding now would be the best time to do it. Once he made it down the ladder he cleared out his throat then thrusts the flower in your face, not wanting to meet your gaze. “Here...for the cupcake...”

Hearing Aerith’s squeal you blinked, blushing as you took the flower. Smiling at him you could still feel the warmth on your cheeks. “Thank you Cloud, it’s beautiful.” Looking at the blue flower over you realized it must have been from the young woman's garden. You then tucked the stem in your hair so the blue petals were resting on your ear.

“So...what do you think.?” Doing a small pose you were taken back by what he said. 

“Beautiful.”

Though the moment was ruined as Aerith then grasped your arm tugging you forward. “Ahhh! so cute!”

Cloud sighed as he then crossed his arms over his chest, now he wished he waited to give it to you so he wouldn’t have to deal with Aerith. Shoulders slumping he glanced around the small little area you were all stuck in trying to figure out a way to get the ladder up.

Wandering off from the two you did not know why you were being drawn to this particular area. Slowly making your way to a darkened corner, hearing a small cry you then knelt. “Hey it’s okay....you don’t have to be scared.”

Though you suddenly let out your cry falling back on your butt when a white creature jumped out at you. Sitting up you didn’t even notice that Cloud and Aerith rushed over to you. The man clutching his buster sword pointing it at the creature sitting on your chest. Aerith gave you a beaming grin kneeling forward pushing Cloud aside.

“Oh y/n! do you know what that is?” 

Still recovering you slowly bring your hands up then run your fingers through the soft fur. “A Carbuncle.....they were in the storybook my mom used to read to me when I was little.” Smiling you continued to pet the creature, it leaning into your touch. “Well, it was nice meeting you little um Carbuncle.”

The Fennec fox-like animal tilting its head to the side once you placed it on the ground. Standing up you walked a few feet before the animal followed you then jumped on your shoulder, its teeth sinking into your Mythril Rod.

“I think it likes you Y/n!” Aerith was smiling.

“Can you trust it?” Cloud, however, was not, the man rather not risk anything happening to you. Shaking his head from those thoughts he did not know why he was thinking that. He kept his gaze on the creature, the Carbuncle had pale blue fur, its large ears twitching as the thing turned its gaze to him while its puffy tail wrapped around your neck gently. He could have sworn the damn thing gave him a smug look.

“Don’t be stupid Cloud! Of course, we can....besides it likes Y/n and you want her to be safe right....?” She started to rock on her heels then smiled tapping the Carbuncle’s nose. “Did you know that the horn is made out of ruby? but don’t let this little one fool you...they have potent healing powers.”

Well if that was true then he guessed that it was one more thing that could keep you two safe. “I...fine....though if it...I’m getting rid of it if it’s a pain in the ass.”

Letting out a laugh you scratched behind the creature's large ears. “Thank you, Cloud and it looks like you need a name.”Hmm how about Celestine...because you have that pretty little stone on your forehead.”

Celestine let out a small happy chirp, grinning you, Aerith, Cloud, and your new companion was off. 

* * *

“Thank god we are out of that mess.” Panting you were leaning forward doing your best to catch your breath, you never thought you could have that hard. Who knew that so man monsters were trapped in a collapsed tunnel, god it was going to be shit getting back to yours and Aerith’s home.

Celestine hopping off your shoulders as you looked around the Evergreen Park of Sector 6.

“Wow....that must be the gate to Sector 7...you must be happy Cloud” Turning to face the blond you smiled at him though it was hard to read the expression on his face.

“I...looks shut how do we open it?”

Now standing beside you Aerith shrugged giving him her smile. “More importantly how about we take a break? Sound good.”

“No, I don’t have time-”

“Aerith now’s not really.”

Ignoring both of you, she continued to smile giving you a small push towards the dome house. With a sigh you climbed up the wall sitting on top of it, not expecting Cloud to be by your side.

“Wait! Aerith what are you?~”

With a laugh, Aerith waved both of you off. “Now is a good time for you two to get to know each other better!”

Dropping your shoulders you brought your knees to the chest to see her chase after the Carbuncle.

Glancing over at Cloud you gave him a weak smile. “She’s something?”

“Yea” Frowning Cloud opened his mouth though he didn’t know what to say to you, what could he say?

“You know...me and my dad used to do this all the time...look at the stars I mean.” Glancing up at the night sky you started to get lost in a memory. “He’d sit me in his lap and point out all the different stars.” Frowning you rested your head on your knees. “I miss him.”

“What happened to your parents?” Cloud wanted to know though he’d understand if you didn’t answer him.

“My father? I don’t know what happened to him...one day...he was just gone a-and for my mother? she died... let's see...um I was eleven.” You tried to blink away tears though as you were crying you felt a hand rest on your cheek. 

“I’m sorry.”

Clearing out your throat you let out a laugh smiling at him. “It wasn’t all bad...Aerith’s mother took me in after my mother's death and when I grew older I moved back into my old home.” You didn’t want to worry about the man but you weren’t going to lie, it felt nice for him to touch your cheek.

Pulling his hand back, the man forced himself not to blush. Now he could see why you and Aerith were close. “I lost my mother too.”

“Oh! Cloud I’m.” Stopping yourself you sighed resting your head on his shoulder. “I’m sure she would be proud of you.” You didn’t mean to say it, the words just slipped out but they were true.

“Huh.”

You both turned to face each other, it wasn’t until now that you got a good look at his eyes. “Wow...your eyes.”

“Oh. It’s ‘Cause of the Mako. All SOLDIER’s have em.” He shifted his body, turning away from you. If his cheeks weren’t red before he was positive they were now.

“They’re beautiful.” Biting your lip you forced out a laugh standing up, dusting your dress off you noticed that the Carbuncle was curled up in Aerith’s arm. “Sorry I’m bumming you out...w..we should go.” Climbing down took a little time though you rolled your eyes once Cloud jumped down.

“Show off.”

Before Cloud could respond Aerith smiled as she slipped under the dome playhouse. Giving you both a grin she must have moved something before she slipped back out.

“This is how you get to sector 7 in style..go ahead.” Aerith did seem a little disappointed that her plan on leaving you two alone didn’t work.

Walking towards the entrance he sighed turned his attention to look at both of you. “Will you two be okay getting home alone?”

Shifting her body that statement seemed to make Aerith a little pleased. “And If I said we wouldn’t be?”

Looking over at you Cloud frowned taking a step forward. “Then I’ll go with you two.” Shaking his head he started to walk off.

“Cloud...I thought you had to get back.” You reached out to grab the man's wrist though you were quickly shushed by Aerith.

Rolling your eyes you stepped away from the woman you tried to hold you back. “I’m sure your friends miss you...so you ready to head back?”

“No.”

You weren’t expecting to hear that, though Aerith nearly squealed as she grasped your arm. “Oh see Y/n! he’s gonna miss us.”

Just as you were going to convince the man to leave all of your attention turned to the doors opening up to a Chocobo pulling a lavish cart.

“Tifa?” 

You and Aerith watch Cloud rush off after the cart and it didn’t take long for you and Aerith to follow after him. The two were talking you tried your best not to listen in but that didn’t seem to both Aerith as she stopped the man in his tracks.   
  


“Oh no you don’t....you’re going after her.”  
  


“She’s right Cloud...I heard awful things about that man.” You weren’t going to mention that you heard them from your mother.  
  


Listing to both of what you and Aerith had to say he then dropped his shoulders making his way to Wall Market. “Let's go.”  
  


“Perfect!” You and Aerith smiled walking ahead of Cloud, the Carbuncle letting out a chirp in agreement.   
  


“Couldn’t agree more.”

* * *

Stepping into Wall Market your eyes went wide, you never have seen anything like it before. Wincing you ignored the pain that started to form in the back of your skull, wandering away from Cloud and Aerith that started to the drive you instead started to pet the Chocobo.

“Aren’t you a cutie.” Smiling your fingers scratched the creature's cheek though you were startled by a voice.

“I’m surprised she even let out touch her....you must be somethin special.” Turning to the voice you spotted a tall man, a beard, and a cowboy hat. He was flipping a coin in his hand.

“Oh!...I’m sorry? I just really love animals and Chocobo’s...they’ve always been my favorite.” Giving him a small bow he let out a chuckle, it wasn’t until you finally noticed that Cloud and Aerith were watching you too.

Before Sam could get close to you, Cloud placed his body in front of yours though that didn’t stop for the man holding his hand out to you.

“You’re the splitin image of your mother.”

Eyes going wide you quickly stepped out from behinds Cloud back. “You knew my mother?!” “Darlin...your mother was one of the best workers I had.” Sam wrinkled his nose as he grasped your chin.“I’d say you got everything from that woman...minus that smile...I’m assuming you got that from your dad.” He didn’t sound too pleased when he mentioned your father.

“Though I seemed to have gotten distracted for the matter at hand.” He narrowed his eyes at Cloud. “I told ya what you need to know now take a walk and leave me out of it.” he seemed to have waved the man and Aerith off though it looked like he was debating on saying something to you with a shake of his head he stepped inside the building.

Confused you didn’t even notice Aerith say something until she placed her hand on your shoulder. “Right y/n?”

“Oh...right ha ha!.” Putting a smile you did your best to agree to them though soon you three were off to the man's mansion though your thoughts were still swimming from what Sam had told you. Your mother worked for, which would explain why she knew about Corneo. Frowning you did your push those thoughts down but you wanted to know more, perhaps you could sneak off to talk to Sam again.

Not paying attention you slammed into Clouds back but you must have been nothing since the man didn’t even move this time.

“You okay y/n?” Their’s Aerith concern for you again. Blinking you let out a laugh pushing your troubling thoughts away.

“Oh? I’m fine.” 

Celestine, on the other hand, jumped back on your shoulders, letting out a growl once one of the men standing in front of the door stopped Cloud from entering. Though they must have said something since Aerith volunteered both of you.

“Aerith!”

“What! he said pretty boys couldn’t enter so we’re the only choice!” Narrowing your eyes you nearly punched the guy in his face when you heard him insulting your friend. “Aerith isn’t homely! have you looked in a mirror!” You snapped stepping out from Clouds back pointing at the man.

“Hey Leslie, this one is really cute....with a little make up she’d be a knockout.” “What?!” You could have sworn your voice went up an octave and you had to catch Celestine from leaping at the guy.

“How about I knock you out.” Cloud let out a small growl pushing you behind his back again.

Aerith narrowed his eyes as she stepped close to one of the lackeys. “Cloud? Permission to kill?”

“Denied.”

Before Aerith had a chance to respond the man Leslie did. “If you’re really sure you want to join an audition, then you’re gonna need an official approval.”

“How do we do that.?”

“The trio--the only ones in town who’re considered authorities on Corneos particular tastes.” Leslie sighed then shifted his body. “First, there’s Chocobo Sam....and then there’s Madam M over at the massage parlor. Last but not least, there’s the Honeybee Inn’s Andrea Rhodea.”

You stopped paying attention once Leslie mentioned Sam, maybe this was your chance to talk to the man alone. Shaking your head to turn to the voice that called out to you, looking up you spotted the concerned look on his face. 

“Well, what are we waiting for.”

Smiling you then turned to Leslie giving him a thumbs up. “Don’t you worry..we’ll be back.”

With a nod, you then stepped out the door with Cloud and Aerith following you but Cloud was the one to stop you in your tracks once you were on the bridge.

“Are you two sure about this?”

“Of course Cloud! if y/n is in then I am too! no fear!”

Doing your best to steady your nerves you didn’t even notice how much your hands were shaking. While part of you wanted to help Clouds friend you just wanted to know about your mother. Biting your lip it took for you to dig your nails into your palm to run to the man once you spotted him still flipping that damn coin.

“Not you three again.” Sam frowned but gave a glance towards your direction. “Told ya once, I’ll tell you a thousand times- Got nothin’ for you. Now scram.” He then waved you off.

Digging your nails into your palm, you were getting sick of all this. “Hey! Hear us out!” You stepped forward, getting close to the man. “You’re one of the Trio, right? I want you to get...” No not you, you couldn’t pull that off. “I need to you get Aerith in for the Audition.”

“Y/n.” Aerith frowned stepping closer to you, she wished you had more confidence, she thought you were beautiful and just as strong at using magic.

“Why not?”

Now that was a surprise, you didn’t think the man would agree so quickly. “Sure, next time an audition comes around I’ll put your name in the hat.” and their it was.

“You can’t...this has to be the one.” You protested. “Please can’t you do something?”

Eyeing Aerith, Sam then shook his head as he turned his attention back to you. “No can do sweetheart..I already recommended Tifa in the running and she’s got this in the bag.”

“How do you know he’ll pick Tifa? he could pick me?”

“Damn you really want in don't ya?”

Giving him a smile Aerith nodded her head. “Sure do.”

Giving her a smirk he played with the coin in his hand. “Then how about we play for it.” Flipping the coin he then caught it in the air. “Call it, Missy. Heads or Tails? Guess right, and I’ll grant you your wish. Guess wrong and you’ll leave me in peace.”

“Heads.”

“Tails. You lose.”

‘You lost...that couldn’t be right...you came to far to lose.’That was the thought running through your mind.

“Hey, Don’t look so glum.You’re a pretty enough gal, just...not quite Corneo’s cup of tea.”Sam nodded towards Aerith. “But if only the Don will do, try convincing on of the other two...that’s why it’s a Trio and not just the me-oh. Now Skedaddle” He then started to walk off though it was Cloud that stopped him in his tracks.

“Wait...Mind if I see that coin of yours?”

Giving him a smirk Sam tossed him the coin as Cloud inspected it. “Trick coin...I had a hunch.”

Gasping, your eyes went wide as Aerith continued to flip it over. “You bastard!...you’re a cheat!. You must be mistaken! Because my mother would never work for a conman like you! My mother was kind! she helped anyone like you! You’re delusional and have to have me mistaken for somebody else!” You screamed at him as Cloud grasped your arm, the man could sense something powerful emerging from you. 

Panting you were shocked when the man started to laugh, shaking his head Sam walked down the steps as he pointed to you. “I like you, I’m sure you got a great left hook like her too.” Grasping his chin he then titled his head to the side. “How about this...I’ll get you...only you into the audition...though you can’t go and speak to anyone else...and nobody can know about this...so...do we have a deal?” He held out his hand to you.

Biting your lip you then looked up at the man with determination in your eyes. “Deal..but you’re going to tell me about my mother.” Grabbing his hand, you glanced back at Cloud. His protest falling on deaf ears. “I’m sorry...I have to do this..I’ll see you two soon...We’ll meet at the bridge in two hours.”

Aerith sighed as she watched her friend retreat into the shop, turning to Cloud she placed her hand on his shoulder. The man’s gaze now watching the closed door.

“Come on Cloud...let’s go try the other two...I still gotta chance. Besides y/n can handle herself.”

“Hn.”

* * *

Once you stepped into Sam’s well you didn’t know what to call it, your eyes quickly fell to the photo on the wall. Feeling your eyes started to water you noticed your mother immediately.

She was smiling that the camera, a cowboy hat on her head. A pair of boots, skirt and a shirt tied off at her stomach. She looked so young, so happy, shaking your head you then turned to face the man who was now leaning up against a counter top.

“Now that I’m here...talk.”

The Carbuncle jumping off your shoulder as it watched Sam closely.

“Well darlin...this is along tail so you might wanna sit down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A: the reader is off with Cloud, Tiffa and Barret, and the reader now know’s what they are thanks to Chocobo Sam telling them. {{ was thinking the readers knew him before she meet Reeves }}.
> 
> and the reader stops the fight between Cloud and Reno due to the readers Carbuncle biting Reno before he can drop the plate then offers herself and with the President watching Reno and Rude so she ends up going along with the two.
> 
> I can see this is where the Reader actually kisses him before she leads with Reno and Rude.
> 
> Which leads to them not dropping since the reader threatened to throw herself from the chopper if they did anything.
> 
> the next one
> 
> B: The reader still goes off with them but the plate still gets dropped and though Reno manages to snatch her before if falls so she’s screaming for Cloud.
> 
> and lastly.
> 
> C: The Reader goes with Aerith and she takes her place instead so Aerith can be with Marlene and the group finds out what happens when she returns with the little girl.
> 
> {{ and the reader could ask them to stop the plate from dropping if she marry’s Rufus, which they could agree too and this one could go with A too}}


	4. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> since Part 4 was getting a little long I decided to make a side part with the date.
> 
> part of this will be a song fic cause I thought it might be cute with the reader singing while Cloud watches and realizes that he’s falling for them
> 
> The song is Reader sings in her little Karaoke. {{ I can 100% picture this being the reader singing,thought this cover was the perfect version. }}
> 
> Can’t Help Falling In Love- Cover By Kina Grannis.
> 
> i HIGHLY recommend listing to it...it's so beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR VOTING AND KIND COMMENTS.

Laughing you tugged Cloud away from the food stand, while waiting for Aerith to pass the time you were doing your best to have fun with Cloud in Wall Market. You two went out to eat and talked but you wanted to do something more fun.Letting out a gasp and reading the sign you beamed at the man, the sparkles of your dress shining in the lights that blared down off the sign.

“Oh!! lets do it.”

“Please no.” Ignoring his protests you gave the blonde a harsh tug as he stumbled into the Karaoke bar. 

“This is gonna be fun!”

* * *

While Cloud wished that you had picked any other place deep down the man couldn’t help but think how lucky he was right now. You looked beautiful, Sam really knew what he was doing. Sinking his teeth into his lower lip as he sat down in one of the chairs he waited for your little performance. You looked so happy so he wasn’t going to tell you no.

Closing your eyes you then looked over at Cloud giving him a smile wave but once you heard the familiar tune you closed your eyes as you started to sing.

_Wise men say only fools rush in.  
But I can’t help falling in love with you.  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin._

Leaning into the palm of his hand, Cloud half expected you to go for a more bubbly song. He wasn’t expecting to hear such a soft yet beautiful, he found himself drawn into watching you.

> _Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
>  Darling so it goes.  
>  Some things are meant to be._

Smiling while you sang, a clear picture. Your father was singing this to your mother as they dance but in a flash the image changed and you were now dancing with Cloud. The image brought on a flurry of emotions to you but you were determined to finish the song.

> _So Take my hand, take my whole life too._  
>  _For I can’t help falling in love with you._  
>  _Ooh for I can’t help falling in love with you._

Closing your eyes you felt a small tear slide down your cheeks, hearing the applause you gave a small curtsy to the crowed before slowly walking down the steps. “T-Thank you for listing to me sing.” smiling you then turned your attention to Cloud giving him a nervous look.

“Beautiful.”

“What?”

Grasping your hand Cloud tugged you close to his chest. “You were beautiful…you have a beautiful voice.”

“C-Cloud.” You could feel the warmth of your cheeks and before you could process anything you felt the man’s lips brush yours for a moment. Closing your eyes Cloud nervously placed his hand on your hips as he slowly pulled away.

Leaning in for another kiss you two quickly pulled away once you heard Aerith’s voice in the distances. “She sound’s…excited.”

“Let’s check on her.” Still embarrassed form the kiss Cloud held out his hand for you to take. “Together?”

Smiling you then grasped his hand giving it a squeeze. “Together.”

_Ooh for I can’t help falling in love with you._


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Also vote….if you don’t mind cause that part is coming up soon{{ vote here }}
> 
> A/n 2: I totally gave Sam a wife cause i love this man…annd here is the dress. I will do my best to describe it.
> 
> P.S: THANK YOU ALL FOR THE NICE COMMENTS AND LIKE AND STUFF, IT MEANS SO MUCH.
> 
> A/n 3: Since i was taking forever on this Part 5 is going to be the who thing with Cloud in a dress / the ghost train yard and the whole…..err the thing with the Plate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voting Results so far:  
> A: 10  
> B: 1  
> C: 10

The Dress you wear <a href=" _<https://multi-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com/post/617479396206493696/here-is-the-readers-dress-for-meeting-with-corneo>_ ">Here</a>

* * *

“The first time I’ve meet your mother….she was covered in dirt and grime….tryin to rescue some animal.” Sam snorted shaking his head, a small smile forming on his face. “She had no other family…she was alone…this ten year old…well my Ma wouldn’t have it so she took the girl in.”

Listing intently, your fingers clutching your dress tightly. You held back your tears as the man continued to talk about your mother. 

“So after E-” Sam caught himself from saying her name, you wondered if it was to painful for him “– your mother became my little sister and as the years went on I started to notice somethings…things Ma and Pa didn’t see. Your mother would talk to things that weren’t their. Know things that she couldn’t have known. Animals flocked to her, flowers seemed to grow…not to mention how she could use magic with out Materia.”

Frowning you glanced down at your own hands, you just thought you were seeing things. The spirits you’d talk too though it made you feel better that your mother could do it too. “So…if you know all that about my mother…she wasn’t human…was she?”

“No…no she was not.”

“Then what was she? I need to know.”

“Y/n…I believe your mother was a Cetra.”

Taking a deep breath in it felt like the world was moving to fast, your started to feel sick. “A…and my father? did you know him.”

“I did.” Sam spat, it sounded like he couldn’t stand the man. “Do you even remember him.”

“I..do…a little…I remember his smile.” You then frowned clutching your head tightly, a painful memory resurfacing. 

You wanted to remember more but everything was fuzzy, you saw spotty images of your father and mother. Images of you playing with Rufus then something went wrong. You father was arguing with a man, he stormed out then the next thing you knew you and your mother were living near Aerith’s church.

“Your mother was an amazing woman, she did her best to help the people of Wall Market and if you’re anything like her. I know you’ll be able to do the same.” Sam gave you a smile. 

“Your father…Reeve Tuesti….he works for a dangerous company…so be careful Y/n…I’d hate to see anything happen to my sisters kid.” Standing up Sam then slipped off his hat, his fingers clutching the brim. “Stay far away from Shinra…the Turks and Reeve Tuesti…It will bring you nothing but trouble.” Clearing out his throat he gave you a nod placing the hat back on his head blinking away a few tears that have formed in his eyes.

“Now little lady…I made a promise to you, that I intend to keep.” Smiling he held out his hand for you to take. “Don’t hesitate to kick that mans ass.” Giving your hand a squeeze he pulled you up from the chair, walking with him you could feel your heart hammer in your chest doing your best to wrap around everything you were told.

Stepping into a from you were greeted by a pretty blonde that was a few inches taller than you, she gave you a kind smile then turned to give Sam a small glare. “You must be Y/n…Sam has told me an awful lot about you..”

“Huh?” Glancing over at Sam the man held his hands up though it took a few strides for him to be standing next to the woman. Planting a kiss on the side of her head you then spotted the ring on his finger. 

“Just try not to make her too beautiful darlin.”

Rolling her eyes, the woman gave him a smile. “You know I can’t do that.” With a wink she then shoved the man out. “Now leave us be!.” Slamming the door shut she then turned her attention back to you placing her hands on her hips. “Lets get started.”

* * *

Cloud scowled to himself, the people who passed him to scared to even look at the man afraid they might set him off. Aerith rolled her eyes watching the man, he sure wasn’t scaring her, the only thing she felt was annoyance. 

“You’re acting like a child Could, Y/n will be done soon just you wait!!.” She smiled giving him a wink though she then turned to the attention of all the voices. Whatever it was seemed to cause quiet a stir among everyone. “Oh.!” and that must has been the reason why the people were talking.

Stepping threw the parted crowed your cheeks flared from all the talk, did everyone really think you were that beautiful? Though the flashes from the camera were a bit to much and of course their had to be fireworks.

Turning to see what the commotion was about Cloud could feel that his breath was taken away when he spotted you. You were wearing a long voluminous strapless dress, different blue’s that flowed together. He really liked the darker blue that was layered over the more soft blue, the sparkling fabric seemed to make your eyes pop more and for a moment Cloud couldn’t breath. You hair was pulled to side tied off in soft waves, the blue flower he had given you was the only accessory in your hair. You looked perfect, like he was staring into the night sky back at home. 

“C-Come on…I don’t look that bad to do?” You tired to ignore the cheers from the people, the one’s opinion you really wanted to hear from just stood their dumb struck.

Cloud blinked as he tried to take this all in. Where you wearing lip stick? and just how soft could your lips be? Boy did he want to find out. Opening his mouth the man tried to respond only to receive a scolding from Aerith. 

“Cloud…say something.”

“Wow…you look…” What could he even say to you?, a simple word really couldn’t do you justice.

“I know….Corneo’s got certain…tastes.” You sighed glancing down at the long elegant dress, the soft blue seemed to make your skin glow. Sighing you shook your head twisting around, the dressing flowing with your movements. “I mean it’s so gaudy…I can barley move in it.” You were starting to miss your dress that was covered in flour.

“Y-Yea.” Cloud swallowed thickly, it was hard to take his eyes off of you.

Sighing you stepped closer to the man to peer in his face. “Cloud.?”

“Huh”

Aerith sighed as she grasped your hand then Clouds. “I think what he’s trying to say is that you look beautiful….right Cloud.?”

“Right.” He said quickly though refused to meet your eyes.

“Annd he would like to take you out…on a date.” Aerith beamed as she waited for Clouds answer.

“Right…wait wha-”

“Perfect!” Aerith quickly placed your hand in Clouds, the man to stunned to say anything and judging by the smug look on her face you thought she was planing this all along.

“Aerith!.”

Laughing she quickly waved you off, your carbuncle following after the florist. “Don’t you worry about me! Madam M agreed to sign me up! have fun you two!.”

Sighing you then glanced at your joined hands, about to let go an apologize the man gave your palm a small squeeze. “I…let’s okay.”

Taking a deep breath you two walked in silence, doing your best to ignore the whispers of the people. Did they really think you and Cloud were together?God you shouldn’t be thinking that, not when it made your heart race so fast.Nibbling your lip a habit you seemed to be doing lately, you glanced up noticing that his pale cheeks were tinted pink.

Using your free hand to clutch the silky fabric you tried to focus your gaze on anywhere but the man now. 

“So”

“So”

Chuckling that you both managed to answer at the same time you shook your head then tugged him to a food stand, doing your best to not get the dress dirty.

“So…what would you like to know about me Cloud?” Giving him a smile you at least wanted the man to relax, he looked like he was going to keel over.

“I…what was your mother like?”

“Oh” Surprised you thought he’d ask about something else but this was an easier topic for you to talk about. “She was wonderful….when ever I was sad she’d always bake my favorite cookies then hold it out to him and with a smile on her face she say. ‘A cookie a day…keeps the sadness away.’ s-she’d then take a bite of the cookie then give me a kiss.” Feeling a few tears slid down your cheek you then felt the familiar hand on your skin, the coolness of his glove calming you down.

Cloud didn’t know what made him touch you, but he found himself hating seeing you cry. It made him feel useless that he couldn’t stop it and angry for whoever took your mother away from you. “It’s alright to mourn your mother…to miss her.” He let his thumb slide across your cheek. “But you should know that you’re no longer alone. “You have the children of Leaf House, Aerith….and me.”

Sniffling, you could feel Cloud brushing away your tears though shaking your head you gave him a smile before grabbing his hand gently. “Haha! you’re right! look at me! I didn’t mean to be a big baby! come on! I wanted to try one more place.”

Cloud blinked a few times though his lips twitched into a smile, to bad you missed it. 

* * *

Cheek’s still burning from the kiss, your mind was still reeling. You never thought that Cloud would kiss you, you never thought that his lips could feel so soft but what you did wanted was from him to kiss you again. Cloud refused to look at you, the man seemed determined to keep his gaze everywhere that wasn’t your face. Did he not mean to kiss you? If so then why did he even do it in the first place.

Fingers gripping the blue fabric of the dress you were about to question him until Aerith bounded over to you. Not sensing the awkwardness between the two of you, the young woman smiled as she rocked on her heels. “I know a way to get Cloud in with us!”

“What is it?” Cloud quickly turned his attention to her, anything to keep his mind off that kiss.

“First! We gotta go to the Honey Bee Inn.”


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winning Choice:  
> A: the reader is off with Cloud, Tiffa and Barret, and the reader now know’s what they are thanks to Chocobo Sam telling them. {{ was thinking the readers knew him before she meet Reeves }}.  
> and the reader stops the fight between Cloud and Reno due to the readers Carbuncle biting Reno before he can drop the plate then offers herself and with the President watching Reno and Rude so she ends up going along with the two.  
> I can see this is where the Reader actually kisses him before she leads with Reno and Rude.  
> Which leads to them not dropping since the reader threatened to throw herself from the chopper if they did anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who voted and helped me out!!!

The Honey Bee Inn...the last place that Cloud wanted to be right now. With you and Aerith talking to each other he felt out of place. It wasn’t until he was shoved into a room that it finally dawned on him. They wanted him to dance, he wanted to protest oh god did he want to protest but he couldn’t not when it meant that he was so close in saving Tifa. 

“This is ridiculous.” Biting back another comment he flinched as three girls entered the room. 

“It’s okay to be nervous Cloud.” Giving him a kind smile you squeezed his hand gently before stepping back. “Though me and Aerith are gonna give you some space okay! so you can practice with out us watching.” Grasping your friends hand, you tugged the woman out before she could protest.

Letting out the breath he didn’t notice he was holding in, Cloud made a mental note to thank you. The man would rather not make an idiot out of himself in front of you.

Dropping his shoulders he then cleared out his throat looking at the young woman in determination. “Lets get this over with.”

* * *

“I’m worried about Cloud...we haven’t had the chance to see him.” Slumping into the seat. Laughing, Aerith gave you a teasing smile as she placed her hands on her lap.

“It’s cute how you’re worried about him y/n! but I’m sure he’s fine.” she states leaning over to pet your Carbuncle.

Feeling your cheeks burned you weren’t sure what to say to that, she wasn’t wrong. “He’s done so much for us...I.”Then that is when it happened, honestly it was so fast you were trying to get your eyes to adjust to the scene. Lights were flashing, Aerith seemed happy as she laughed and clapped along to the music.

Then you saw him, Cloud was dancing, you could feel your own smile tug at your lips. Laughing softly you clapped along with your friend as your cheered for the man but it wasn’t long till the dancers covered the tall blonde and once they stepped back you couldn’t believe your eyes.

It was like they replaced Cloud, the dark dress the man managed to pick out really brought out his skin tone and it was hard not to like what he did to his hair. Beaming at Cloud who did not look pleased at all you did your best to make him feel a little better.

“Woo who!!! Bravo!!”

Dropping his shoulders, Cloud tried not to scowl as he saw your smile. “Kill me.”

* * *

“You’re doing a good thing Cloud and I really can’t wait to meet your friend.” Clutching the edge of your dress, Aerith let out her own laugh nudge Cloud’s side. 

“He’s a big softy that doesn’t want to admit it.”

Letting out an annoyed grunt, Cloud stayed silent though he tensed once they reached the mansion. He quickly snatched your wrist tugging you back as one of the men eyed you. Biting your lip, you sighed then gave him a smile you really did not here what the two goons said to you as the Carbuncle in your arms growled at the men.

“You three here for the audition? Second floor at the very end of the walk.And don’t go pokin’ your nose where it doesn’t belong.”

You did your best to keep the smile on your face though you hated the things that they were saying about you, it made your stomach churn.

“That Sam’s girl? I’d let her do things to me.”

Scowling you dug your nails into your palm as you slowly made your way up the stairs. Walking to the room, the lights seemed to make your dress sparkle more and Cloud found himself finding it hard not to look too. “Ignore them, if I wasn’t....well I’d beat the crap out of them.” he muttered opening the door for you and Aerith.

Tensing, you glanced around the room. It did not look like a place where you were supposed to be but that’s when it happened. The doors slammed shut and it did not take long for a sweet scent to fill the room.

“What’s that smell?”

Stepping forward Aerith wrinkled her nose. “I know it’s weird...and sweet....and why do I feel dizzy?”

“Gas...come on.” Walking towards the door Cloud tried to open them though they wouldn’t budge. “Shit.”

Falling to her knees Aerith started to cough as the pink cloud filled the room though taking a few steps forward yourself you started to fall before Cloud quickly caught you in his arms.

“Hey! y/n! Wake up...keep your eyes open.”

“Cloud?”

He could hear Aerith’s worried voice though he was to focused on you, he wanted to know why this gas was effecting you so much.

His mind started to fog, he vaguely remembered the doors opening and those two lackeys saying something but that didn’t matter to him, that dazed look in your eyes scared him, though everything went dark after that.

Cloud awoke to Tifa standing over him in concern, he could feel relief wash over him though once the young woman figured that she wasn’t talking to an actual woman he quickly stood up dusting the dress off.

“Right...nailed it...moving on.”

“Cloud...I think...that stuff really hit y/n hard.” Turning his attention to Aerith he did his best to rush to where you and Aerith were standing though he wouldn’t call it that.

Your eyes were still glossy, lips parted and it looked like you were about to pass out. “Lets hope being out of that gas helps her.” He was concerned for you, that moment you two shared, it was something that he’d rather not forget.

“C-Cloud I’m okay....please don’t fuss over me.” your voice was a whisper, he hated that.

Shaking her head, Aerith watched the two. While she was happy that you were being taken care of she knew that this shouldn’t have happened in the first place.Blinking she then turned her attention to Tifa, giving the woman a wide smile. “Hi Tifa! how are you doing?”

“Good?” Tifa tipped her head to the side.

“Ahh perfect! we came here to rescue you I’m Aerith and thats y/n! we’re a friend of Clouds!” Beaming she then grasped Tifas hand. 

“Thanks?” Tifa smiled shaking her head as she gave the womans hand a small squeeze.

“Cut the chatter. We gotta leave.” Cloud kept you close to his side, stumbling a bit your fingers clutched the fabric of his dress.

“No...not until I got what I came for.” Seeing the confused looks Tifa then sighed dropping her shoulders, her hand slipping from Aeriths. “So after we made it back from the slums, some guy came around asking all kinds of questions.So I did some digging.”

“And found out they’re Corneo‘s men.”

“Right.”

“They were interested in Avalanche...but I couldn’t figure out why.So I thought I’d come and ask the man himself.”

“Seriously!”

Thought that if I could find a way in and get some one on one time-”

You were trying hard to focus on the conversation though it was hard. Images of your mother started to flash in your mind. Her smile, then your fathers face appeared, his gentle voice calming you. Though you must have spaced out longer than you thought because the next thing you knew was that you were standing in a completely different room with the man you knew must be Corneo staring at you.

“Aren’t you a pretty face...you look awfully familiar” You wanted to jerk your face away when he touched you. “But which one do I pick?” You hated that look in his eye.

“If you pick me, you get me too.”

That made Corneo all to happy, ignoring his squeal you watched as Tifa and Aerith get escorted out.

Wincing, you sat on the edge of the bed. Cloud staying close to your side and just about as he was going to touch your bare shoulder Cloud quickly snatched his wrist. “Don’t you touch her...you sick deprived bastard.”

“Yes...yes I am...Here I come baby!?” 

Quickly scrambling off the bed you watched as Cloud kicked him back on it. The man scowling as he glared at both of you. “Who the hell gave you permission to do that! One of you get in here and teach this bitch some manners”

With the door flying open, you dug your nails into your palm expecting a fight though your body relaxed once you saw who it was. “Tifa! Aerith!”

“Sorry...it looked like your boys had to learn some manners too.”

“Cloud! y/n! your clothes.” Aerith smiled clutching a bag, it did not take long for Cloud though obstructing Corneo’s view of you. You did your best to put your normal clothes back on, happy to have your staff back in your hand.

“So you’re a man huh! what are you four up too!” Corneo scouted to the edge of the bed.

“We’re going to be the one to ask the questions!” You snapped, glaring at him.

Tifa gave him a firm nod as she stepped forward. “Like: why’d did you have in in Sector 7 asking about Avalanche?”

“Huh? don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Growling, your fingers tightened around the staff. The once hazy feeling that clouded your mind gone. “Stop lying! If I find out another lie spilling from your mouth I will repeatedly slam my stave over your balls over and over until you’re rendered unconscious.”

Taking a step forward you could have sworn a whimper escaped his lips as he slipped further back on the bed. “Alright! I’ll talk! I’ll talk....some guy with a gun for an arm...I was paid to find him.”

“Paid by who?” Tifa asked, she was now standing by your side.

“I can’t tell you! they’ll hunt me down like a dog!”

“Well you better talk!” You state as Aerith then stepped forward smirking. “Cause if you don’t”

“I’ll rip em off.”

“It was the director of public security! Heidegger! It was Heidegger!“

“Shinra?!” Tifa gasped. “What are they planning?”

Shinra? Rufus?....you needed to know more. You had to find out what your childhood friend was doing.

“Some things are better left unsaid..ya know.”

Gritting your teeth you slammed your stave down on the bed making him jump. “Shut up! Shut the fuck up and talk!”

“You better listen to her...or I’ll smash them off.” Tifa stated slamming her boot on the bed.

“Heh. Alright, you got me. I could never say no to a sexy girl.” He went to reach for your chin then pulled his hand back.”Since Avalance blew up two reactors, Shinra's decided they ought to stamp them out, home base and all...And I mean “Stamp out” he slammed his hands together. “By targeting the support pillar and blowing it up.”

Gasping you stepped back, that was going to get so many people killed. “The plate...they are going to make the plate fall...it’s going to be Sector 6 all over again....we have to go!”

Just as you, Cloud, Aerith and Tifa were leaving Corneo let out a laugh. “Please! this won’t take long. As everyone knows, villains only divulge their plans in a certain situation and what is that situation?”

Cloud scowled, narrowing his eyes at the man who seemed all to happy at the moment. Just as he was about to answer, Corneo let out another laugh raising his finger. “OH sorry! times up...the answer lies....in the sewers.”

Soon you felt a weightlessness, then nothing.

* * *

Reeve could feel his stomach clench, knowing that this was happening. He hated this. “Please, Mr. President! I am asking you to reconsider-no, begging.The Sector 7 undercity is home to more than 50,000-”

“Director Tuesti” President Shinra started off though Reeve’s cut him off, the man was already feeling helpless.

“At least let us issue a warning Sir.”

"The stench of the director's cowardice fills the room yet again."Heidegger scoffed turning his head away.

“Reeve...progress requires sacrifice.”

Reeve’s wanted to scoff at that, sacrifice. What the hell did he know about sacrifice? He wasn’t the one who gave up being with the woman he loved, his soulmate and his little girl...does she even remember him? 

“Learn to live with it”

Digging his nails into his palms he turned his focus to the ground, he had to find a way to stop this.


End file.
